Paper Flowers
by The Chained-Huntress
Summary: When Drew finally pulls the courage to confess to May, he does it in a special way. While real flowers die out, paper ones never will. Drew-"Though most importantly the overall meaning of these roses is that…" he took a breath, "my love for you will never die out just like these roses." Contestshipping one-shot (6/26/14 Bonus Chapter Now Up!)
1. Chapter 1

**And...I AM BACK AND ALIVE! How long has it been since I've posted or updated anything at all? 4 months? 5 month? Probably 6 months coming... School's been taking a chunk load of my time and I wasn't at my best emotionally wise either... But that doesn't matter now cause... I'm on SUMMER BREAK NOW! Hopefully I can update quicker now which probably will happen. I will work hard! Very hard!Oh let me put this out there... I won't abandon my story To Love a Thief before it is finish. It's my first story and is very special to me. I SHALL FINISH IT NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES ME. Now without further ado... **

**H****ere's a one-shot to get me back on my game. Hope you enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

***Note: This is also my first one-shot so feel free to point out anything that bothers you.***

* * *

**Paper Flowers**

_Valley fold from one side to the other._

"Okay...so I fold it like this huh..." Drew mumbles to himself. He folds the paper in his hand just like the directions have told him to do. Afterwards he compares his creation with the picture in the book. He pauses a bit before nodding his head to affirm that the two looked the same so far.

"So far so good," he said out loud to himself before moving onto the next set of directions. _Partially fold along the centerline creases so that it sticks up into a small square in the center of the paper._

The coordinator blinks in confusion. "Okay... Small square, small square," he repeats to himself as he followed the directions given to him.

A few moments passed by before he stops to observe his creation so far. His emerald eyes stared intensely at the paper in his hand and then avert his eyes on the book, then back to the paper. He lets out an annoyed groan.

"Damn it, I messed up again," he said in frustration and runs a hand in annoyance through his hair. Drew takes the paper and crumbles it up into a ball and throws it behind. The paper ball landed in a small but colorful pile of failed attempts to make a paper rose. He gives the book a death glare, wishing that his gaze would burn holes into the book.

He wouldn't be in this position now if he haven't finally pulled the courage to confess his feelings for May last week. Drew being Drew, didn't want to give her a normal confession with his usual roses. She was not only the girl that he's been in love with for the past seven year but also his first love at well, he wanted the whole thing to be special, extra special, so special that neither of them would be able to forget for the rest of their lives. Once he came up with an idea, Drew immediately ran to the closest book store. So that's what placed Drew in the position he's in now—sitting alone in the room he and May shared with a stack of color papers and a book on origami flowers in front of him.

"This book's no help at all."

He's been attempting to make a single paper rose for the past week only to fail every single time he tried. Additionally it was rather hard to keep this little secret away from May considering that they were currently traveling together and shared the same room since it saved them money that they could use for other needs. Due to this, Drew had to either sneakily work on his "project" late at night, or go out on one of his late night "practices" when he was sure that she was asleep. Sometimes he would also work on it whenever he was sure that May was out practicing since they did have an upcoming contest in about 1 week, which reminds him that he has to do a bit more training...not that he needed it in the first place.

He closes the book (more like smash it shut) and throws the book behind him back with full force. The coordinator expected the book to make contact with the door, however when the "door" cried out in pain, he knew it wasn't the door that he had hit. His eyes widen upon realization and sharply turn around in his seat.

He mentally curses himself as he grabs the box of tissues on his desk before rushing to help the fallen girl on the floor.

"What the hell Drew?! That really hurts you know!" Even though her words were muffled by the hand she had on her nose, Drew can still hear her voice clearly.

"Sorry," he said handing her the box tissue which she eagerly took with her blood-free hand. "I didn't know you were coming in."

"Ugh...but regardless why would you throw a book at me out of everything? That book binding is a killer you know."

Drew smirk, he couldn't let this opportunity to tease her slide. She practically set him up with her comment. "I don't know, maybe to knock some knowledge into that head of yours."

She smacks him in the shoulder, rather hard to shut him up. "Okay, okay, I get it, now's not the right time."

May lets out a low growl and reaches for more tissues when her current one is soaked up in blood.

"Damn you Drew, I think you broke my nose," she said getting up with the help of Drew. A wave of guilt washes him over, diminishing the courage that he had before.

"Seriously, I'm sorry for hitting you with a book, it really was an accident," he apologizes sincerely.

May glares at him but when she saw the guilt in his eyes, she closes her eyes and lets out a sigh, accepting his apology.

"Apology accepted," she mutters before talking in a louder voice. "Anyway, I think I'm going to find Nurse Joy. I seriously think it's broken; it hurts like hell." She grabs a few more clean tissues and throws the bloody one in closest trashcan.

Drew frowns; he never thought that things would turn out like this. "Do you want me to bring you there?" He offers her.

"Oh, no thank you", the brunette stuck out her free hand and take a step back away from Drew. "I think you've done enough already." She left him there in the room but not before she bid him a 'goodbye' and headed towards the lobby where Nurse Joy sat in the registration desk.

When the door closed, he lets out a frustrated sigh sitting down on his bed. He ruffles his hair roughly, with both hands in annoyance.

"What have I done? Things weren't suppose to turn out like this."

Drew lies down on his back as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He planned to confess to her, not give her a broken nose. The coordinator lets out a dry laugh at the irony of the situation. After the incident, he wouldn't be surprise if she hated his guts. No, she's not that type of person...is she? Drew shakes his head to rid of the thought before sitting up. He could see the book sitting near the door with a bunch of paper balls. On the bright side, he didn't think May saw what the book was about and he silently thanked Arceus for that. However, everything all happened because of that stupid book.

He detaches himself from his bed and picks up all the paper balls to trash them. When he got to the book, he stares at it with hatred before trashing it into the trashcan for it no longer have a use for him. However, his hold on the book never loosen therefore it just hovered over the trashcan dumbly. Drew couldn't throw it away no matter how much wanted to. The green haired coordinator lets out a sigh in defeat and takes the book back to the desk with him. Sitting in his seat, Drew flips over the pages until he reached the previous page that he was on. His emerald eyes fall on the familiar title that he's been looking at for the past week.

_Kawashi Rose_

Taking a red squared paper from the pile besides him, Drew read the first step out loud to himself.

"Fold the paper into four squares."

* * *

"Finally!" Drew held a fragile perfectly made red rose in his hands. He held up the rose to his eyes and inspects it for its quality before giving one of his rare smiles. "I did it; it looks just like the one in the book. Hmm, that wasn't as bad as I thought he was."

When he heard the creaking of the door, he immediately shoves everything into a draw in the desk. He turns around causally as he came face to face with the brunette. Drew was about to ask her how her nose was but then his gaze fell over the giant bandage on her nose.

"Oh... so it was broken after all..." he said out loud more to himself than to her.

"According to Nurse Joy it is," May replies and her expression turn into an annoyed one. "Now I got to wear this stupid ugly patch on my nose for a whole week." She walks to her bed and plop down on her back. _"Lovely_." Her words dripped with heavy sarcasm causing Drew to frown.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." He didn't exactly know how he should answer her since he _was_ the cause of that broken nose of her after all. May lifts her head up to shoot Drew a glare that had cause him to stiffen a bit. However when her eyes soften, he relax a bit.

"I'll let this incident slide since it was an accident." After she said those words Drew could feel a wave of relief overcome him. "But if it happens again, I'll have Blaziken teach you a painful lesson. Got it?"

"Yes," he answers her immediately. Drew wouldn't admit it but he found her Blaziken to be rather intimating especially since he was extremely protective of his trainer. Now that he think about it, he guess that's where he and Blaziken were similar to each other. They were (not that he'll let her know) both protective of May and would never forgive anyone that hurts her.

* * *

He eyed his creation with skeptical eyes. He had a feeling that something was off. The colors maybe? No it couldn't be. The stems perhaps? No, it looks exactly like the ones in the book. It couldn't be the flowers either, they all fit in with together. So what could it be? Drew sat there giving a long stare at the bouquet of paper flowers. The bouquet took him all week to make but he eventually succeeded in the end. Unfortunately he only finished two days before the contest, meaning that he had less time to train. He decided that it would be worth it if his confession went well therefore losing one or two ribbons would be fine. Drew shook his head to dismiss the thought so he can stay focus on his work now.

The more he look at the bouquet the more he thought it was missing something. Drew frown at the thought. Drew and the bouquet had an intensive starring contest until Drew suddenly jolted straight up in his seat with wide eyes.

"That's it! It's missing some sparkles!" Drew said out loud. He then face-palms himself at what he just said. Slipping back down in his chair he mutters, "Damn... I never thought I would say that in my life..." Drew was thankful that no one saw his slip up, especially May, she'll never let him live it down. "It could use some more ribbons too now that I think about it."

* * *

He couldn't stop fidgeting while he sat patiently but nervous on the park bench. His eyes kept on shifting from ahead of him and to the flower bouquet next to him as he waits for May's arrival. Earlier that day he had asked to meet her at the park after the contest and disappeared before she can say anything, leaving her confuse. He had avoided her for the whole contest except at the finals, where May ended up crushing him and his Roserade with her Glaceon. After the defeat (which he had expected), Drew silently but swiftly left without her knowing so he could prepare for tonight.

Once again his eyes travel back to the bouquet for the umpteenth times that hour, checking last minute for perfection. The paper roses were all ruby red with a lone lilac rose in the middle of the bunch. Together there were eleven roses in total. Mint green ribbon and clear crystals of all sizes were scattered around, giving the bouquet some shine to it. The whole bouquet put together by a light blue sheet of blue plastic with a large purple ribbon tied to its ends.

Drew could not only feel but hear his heart beating wildly in his ears when his eyes caught sight of May in the horizon of the early evening sky. His breathe hitch in the middle of his throat as he thought to himself, _'this is it...'_ Drew stands up and hides the bouquet of flowers behind his back.

"Nice to see you finally arrive June," Drew smirks, causing May to puff up her cheeks in annoyance.

"Whatever Grasshead be happy that I came and one more thing...MY NAME'S MAY! M-A-Y! How hard is it to remember a three letter word?"

"Whatever you say March."

Drew held back a chuckle when he saw May throw her arms up in annoyance.

"If you called me out specifically to annoy me," she turns her heels and calls over her shoulder, "then I'm leaving." She walks several steps forward until a hand grabbed her hand, causing her to stop in her track. May was about to demand Drew to let go but before she could open her mouth, Drew beat her to it.

"I may not know those three letters as well as you think I do but," he brings her hand up close to his lips.

"Drew..." her cheeks turns pink, "w-what a-are y-y-ou d-doing?" She mentally slaps herself for stuttering. May could feel the rate of her heartbeat increase dramatically as his bright emerald eyes pierce through her sapphire ones. Drew ignores her stuttering and brings her hand up to his lips, planting a sweet gentle kiss on it, like a prince in a fairy tale. When he saw how fluster the brunette got, he could help but let out a genuine smile instead of his trade mark smirk.

"I know three words very well," he continues, "and that is," he takes the bouquet out from behind him as his cheeks grows a pink tint to it. "I love you."

He take a small breathe to relax his beating heart as he continues with the rest of his confession. "I love you since the moment I laid eyes on you seven years ago; that's what those roses I give you meant. At first the 10 year old me at that time thought it was a silly crush but I knew it wasn't the case. The way you make me feel is indescribable. I feel so complete and light whenever I'm with you; you make me feel whole. When I'm with you, I'm not famous Pokémon coordinator the Drew Hayden whose family is rich but regular coordinator Drew Hayden. There has not been a day were you haven't cross my mind. You're always there that it drives me crazy sometimes. There are so many sleepless nights that I spent thinking about you. You may think that this is all a joke," Drew reach for her hand and puts it on his cheek as she stares intensely with all seriousness into her eyes. "But it's not. May Maple, I truly and genuinely am in love you with all my heart and soul."

Drew's speech left May speechless and breathless. She had searched his eyes but only found how serious he was about his confession. Knowing that sent her into a state of bliss. May was extremely move by Drew's confession that she could feel tears forming in her eyes. She could feel her words caught in the middle of her throat and didn't know how to reply but she needs to give him a response or he'll get the wrong idea. That was something she didn't want to happen. She felt the same way about him, maybe not as long as he was but still as genuine as his feelings were.

When she finally manages to find the words, Drew interrupts her before she can speak out a single word.

"You don't have to say anything yet," he said with sincerity. "May Maple would you be my girlfriend? If it's a yes, then accept this." Drew holds the bouquet in his hands a bit closer to May.

May looks at the bouquet of paper flowers in his hands and stares at it a bit in admiration. Before averting her stare to Drew's eyes; it seemed like as if Drew could see right through her and into her thoughts. However on the contrary, the stare had caused him to sweat panic as a crimson blush rises to his cheeks as the long awkward silence lingers among them.

Seeing Drew in such a state, May couldn't help but let out a wide smile. Instead of accepting the roses, she embraces Drew around the neck. On her tiptoes, she says, "Yes!" cheerfully.

It was a simple word, but it sends Drew soaring in happiness. A great big grin made its way to Drew's lips and he wraps his arm around May's waist. He picks her up and spins her around a few times. Their laughter erupts into the night sky.

When Drew place May down back onto her feet, he kiss her on the lips and she return the favor. The kiss wasn't as passionate but was rather sweet and gentle, conveying their years' worth of feelings to each other. Once they part, they embrace each other in a tight hug.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that," Drew breathes out after inhaling her scent.

May giggles in reply. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that," she says surprising Drew.

He slightly breaks their embrace so he could look into her eyes. His wide shocked one looks into her amused ones.

"You knew I liked you?" he said in disbelief. He couldn't believe that she knew that he had feelings for her prior to this. Drew thought that she was too oblivious and dense to realize it in the first place. Besides it seemed like she didn't have much reaction or showed knowledge of what the roses he gave her meant….

"How?" he gapes.

May laughs at his expression in amusement cause Drew to slightly narrow his eyes at the brunette.

"Hey don't laugh! I'm serious here." That causes May to laugh again.

"Sorry," she apologizes, "it's just that your expression was too funny." She accidentally lets out another giggle and Drew can feel his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"May…" he warns her.

"Okay, okay, stopping now," she said in defense. With a smile on she continues, "Of course I knew, I'm not as dense as you think I am."

"Well you can be…" mutters Drew under his breath. That earns in a slap in the arm.

"Besides you were kind of obvious too."

"I was?" he sounded so stupid that he wanted to slap himself in the face for it. Of course he was obvious. He's been giving her thornless red roses for the past seven years of his life. How was that not obvious?

"Really Drew, really?" she deadpans.

"Shut up…" he mumbles out of embarrassment and averts his eyes elsewhere. He could feel his cheeks getting hot. "Anyway," Drew says planning to change the subject, "here." He puts the bouquet in May's hands. "This is for you."

"This is beautiful…" she breathes out. Her eyes shine in happiness upon receiving the gift before a thought hit her causing her to look up at Drew. "Did you make this? Is that why you've seemed so tired lately?"

Drew nods his head. "Yeah but it was worth it."

"Oh Drew… you shouldn't have."

Drew shook his head. "No, I wanted to." He kisses her forehead. "I wanted to convey my feelings to you more than only one way. The thornless red roses," he points to the circle made by the red paper roses. "You probably know this or at least you should, it means 'love at first sight'." The lilac rose in the middle was pointed at afterwards. "The lilac rose in the middle not only mean 'love at first sight' but also 'enchantment'… and that's how I feel about you…." Drew looks deeply in her eyes. "And that what I felt since the day I first you; I've been enchanted by you since that moment." A light blush appears in his face.

"Oh Drew…" May said. She was completely moved by the meaning of the present.

"That's not all," Drew continues, "the eleven roses in total means that 'you are my most treasured one' and that the 'most important one in my life' who I will love forever. Though most importantly the overall meaning of these roses is that…" he took a breath, "my love for you will never die out just like these roses."

"Drew…." She could feel her eyes tearing up in happiness. "This is so sweet…. You're so sweet. I'll treasure this gift forever…. I love you so much." May smiles brightly as a tear of happiness slips down from her left eye.

Drew smiles as he wipes away the tear with his finger. "Silly… don't cry…. I love you too." He was about to kiss her again but May chose that time to ruin the mood.

"But seriously, you're way too obvious when it comes your feelings," she said suddenly causing Drew to back away a bit to look at her with confusion. "Oh…" her lips made an 'O' shape. "So I'm taking it that you don't know you talk in your sleep I presume."

Drew instantly pale causing May smirk at his reaction.

"What did I say?" he grabs her shoulders and shakes her slightly. When she didn't say anything he became a more distress. "Tell me May. _Please_!"

All May could do was grin evilly at his behavior. She easily slips out of his arms and make a full speed run away from the grasshead.

"Not until you catch me!" She calls out to Drew.

Drew stood there dumbfound until his mind registers what happened before chasing after his new girlfriend.

"MAY!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading READERS! But then again that's why you're called readers... you read... Anyway leave a review if you could! I love hearing for you people whether it's good or bad! (But preferably good but don't let that hold you back.)**


	2. Paper Flowers Bonus Chapter

**After reading your reviews, I realized how many people really wanted to know what Drew said in his sleep. Since your reviews had made me really happy, I wrote this little bonus chapter as a thank you to all you readers. I FINISHED THIS IN 2 DAY! THIS IS A NEW RECORD! Seriously though, I never finished a chapter in just 2 days. It usually take me 2 or more weeks to finish one. I guess I was just really motivated by you all this time.**

******Wow...thank you just thank you. When I posted Paper Flowers I never thought that I would get so much reviews or favs. Thanks everyone! You guys are AWESOME!**

******And thus I present to you a bonus chapter, Sleep Talk.**

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter:**

**Sleep Talk**

A thunderstorm rumbles throughout the night. At the sound of a loud thunder, a brunette's sapphire eyes snap open abruptly. It was pitch dark at night in the room that she and Drew slept in, but the light from the summer storm lights up her view. She looks to the window and could see blue lightning strikes dancing in the sky.

"Oh crap!" She mutters to herself in surprise as she jumps up from her bed and rushes towards the open window, shutting it tight. When she stepped in a puddle, she silently curses herself. Sighing, she went to the bathroom in the room and grabs a few paper towels to clean up the wet mess on the floor. After all, this isn't her own room at home where she would've ignored the mess and let it dry itself. As she cleans, she silently thanks Arceus that the room had wooden flooring. It would've been a bigger hassle if it was carpet.

"All done!" She said to herself in triumph after she throws away the dirty towels into the trashcan.

Another rumble came from outside. At the sound, she directs her eyes to Drew, eyeing him skeptically. When she saw that he was still asleep as a log, she scoffs and cross her arms.

"And _you_ think _I'm_ a heavy sleeper," she said to his sleeping form. "Hah, of course you wouldn't hear me, after all you _are_ asleep."

She then walks closely to Drew and perches next to his bed with her palm on her cheek. Her sapphire eyes stares at her rival's sleeping face. A smile spreads across her face.

_'He's like a child when he sleeps,'_ she thinks to herself.

Unconsciously her hand reaches out towards his hair when she saw a strand of hair from his bangs fall over his eye. She was just a few centimeters away from him when he spoke, scaring her senselessly in the process and caused her to retract her hand.

"May..." he says silently as he turns around to face May.

As for May, she could feel her heart beating rapidly as blood ran up to her cheeks in embarrassment. She thought he was awake and begged that he wasn't for that he would never let her live it down. May mentally groans at the thought. The brunette waits for a moment, hiding her face behind her hands. When she heard nothing, she peaks through her fingers to see if he was awake or not. She lets out a breath of relief through her clenched teeth. However when she remembers how he said her name in his sleep, her cheeks brightens again.

"Cheeky Jerk," she insults him but her smile betrays her words.

Thinking that she should go back to sleep, she stands up only to have a hand grabbing onto her wrist, preventing her to do so.

"Stay," Drew said to her.

The action greatly confused May. She thought that he was still asleep but the action made her think otherwise. The brunette bends down again next to Drew's bed after gently retrieving her arm back from the grasshead.

In a small voice she asks, "Drew… are you awake?" she almost face palmed herself in the face when she realized that he wouldn't answer. Much to her surprise, she got an answer from him.

"No."

May blinks in confusion at the answer. She didn't exactly understood what was going on, that was until an idea popped up in her head.

"No he couldn't…" she mumbles to herself quietly before asking Drew in a louder voice. "Hey Drew, do you perhaps sleep talk?"

"Yes."

After hearing that, a mischievous glint appears in her eyes. She couldn't help but grin evilly. May wasn't 100% sure whether Drew was sleep talking to her or he was playing a prank on her, but she decides give it a try. After all, what could go terribly wrong? Besides, she needed a way to get back at him for all the teasing that he had done to her in the past seven years.

"Drew, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to you?" May couldn't help herself; she just had to ask him. A moment of silence fell between them and the only sound was the sound of the storm outside. Just when she was about to lose hope, Drew speaks to her, peaking her interest.

"I'll tell you but don't tell anyone, especially May," he asks her. This was even better, he didn't know he was talking to her which made things even more interesting and amusing to May.

"I won't," she lied with a grin on her face.

"It was when I was five and was still in pre-school." May nods attentively even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I had to go to the bathroom badly and my teacher told me to wait, but it was an emergency." This was getting good. "So when I couldn't hold it in anymore… I wet myself."

May lets out a laugh that would've been very loud if she hasn't muffled it with her hands. She had fell back onto her back and laid on the ground giggling. Her whole body shook with laughter. The brunette couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was expecting something embarrassing, but not _that_ embarrassing. If Drew ever find out about that, he'll hurt her for sure. However on the other hand, she now has some _magnificent_ material to black mail him with. In addition, for him to tell her this definitely must mean that he's sleep talking for sure. From what she can recall from her memory, people who sleep take usually won't remember what they said in that state. Oh is she going to have some fun or what?

After she laughed for fifteen minutes straight, the next few hours she asked him everything that came to mind. She was having such a good time that she didn't realize how much time had passed until she yawned.

"Whoa… how longer have I've been asking him questions?" she silently asks herself.

Thunder echo through her ears and her gaze falls to the window, where the storm was still raging outside. She stares at the sight in disbelief.

"It's _still_ storming?"

May shakes her head in disbelief and decides to ask Drew one last thing before she went back to bed. She didn't realize how tired she was until now. She guessed she was too caught up in the moment. May then decides to ask Drew one last question before going to bed.

"Okay last question Drew, what is your biggest fear?"

She was expecting something extremely fearful since it is Drew after all. Knowing Drew, he wasn't afraid of anything at least that's what his vibe implies. However what he says next completely surprises her but of course it was in a happy way.

"I'm afraid of losing May."

The response made her heart beat wildly in excitement and a blush rises to her cheeks.

"I'm scared that she'll hate me and will leave me because of it. I can't lose her. I love her so much that I'm scared to confess to her…. I-I don't want to be rejected by her. I don't want our current relationship to be ruin either. I'm scared that everything will fall apart once I confess, that's why I've been holding back for the past seven year. I just can't let that happen."

May could not help but smile brightly at the confession. It made her happy and it was even better since it confirms his feelings for her that she's been unsure about for years now. She always had a feeling that he had feelings for her because of his roses, but his constant teasing made her think otherwise. When she realized that she too had feelings for him, she was immediately in a state of denial for years until she finally accepted them.

"Don't be afraid, she doesn't hate you and never will. Confess to her, I promise that she returns the same feelings and will not reject you," she said in a kind yet reassuring voice. May couldn't help herself and gently pets Drew's hair in peace. It seems like her words and action brought comfort to the grasshead for the he smiles slightly.

"Really? Does she really feel the same way?" the response sounded childish but sparked curiosity at the same time. It caused May to let out a small and quiet giggle.

"Really, she does."

"Thank Arceus." Right after he said that, May smiles again and plants a small kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Drew," she whispers before she creeps back into her bed. With a smile on she fell asleep instantly with dreams that circled around a certain grasshead.

* * *

"May," Drew calls as he gently shakes her shoulders. "It's time to wake up."

The brunette mumbles some unintelligible words as she pulls the sheets up more. Drew shakes his head and makes another attempt to wake the sleeping coordinator.

"Wake up May. If you don't wake up, all the food in the cafeteria will be gone."

He specifically uses food as a bait to wake her up. Out of everything, the sound of food is the only thing that effectively wakes her up without a problem. Drew always used food as bait since it never failed him once in an attempt to wake her up. That is until today. She simply swats his hand away and tells him to go away before snuggling deeper into her pillow. He blinks at what just happened and stare at the girl in disbelief.

"I can't believe food didn't wake you up for once," he said to her sleeping form before sighing. "Don't blame me for not waking you up."

Drew takes one last look at the brunette before walking out of their room and locking the door behind him. The last thing he needed was for someone to walk in on May while she's asleep. He begins to stroll down the hallway as he thinks back to the weird dream that he had yesterday. Drew doesn't remember what it was about but for some reason gave him courage to confess to May. Now all he has to do is come up with a way to confess to her. It has to be special he decided, after all she was extremely special to him.

He continues to walk down the hall until he suddenly stops in his track. His emerald eyes widen at the thought that occurred to him.

"That's it! Paper flowers!" he exclaims to himself. The loud outburst had gained the attention of some fellow bystanders around him. Drew ignores the looks and sprint out of the Poke Center in search for the nearest bookstore in the city.

* * *

"Maybe I should talk to him in his sleep more," May said to herself right after she heard Drew shut the door.

* * *

**Haha so what did you guys think about Drew's most embarrassing moment? Funny right? Tell me what you think, I would love to hear your reactions, especially to that. Now that I think about this, this is somewhat like a prequel to Paper Flowers doesn't it?**

**Anyways I hope you readers enjoy this little bonus chapter of mine. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
